Last Year Succesions
by Devil Hinata
Summary: It's the last year for Ryoma before moving onto High School. With a bunch of new regulars and being team captain, He's going to have a lot to deal with this year. R


Ch 1

Echizen Ryoma looked irritatedly at Horio. The boy was telling yet another one of his obnoxious stories. It seems that even after two years Horio hadn't changed a bit. Ryoma couldn't wait till class was over. This was the last class of the day and after he could go play tennis and if Horio annoyed him then he could just make him run laps.

Slightly appeased, Ryoma looked back out the window. It was his last year in Seishun Gakuen before he moved on next year to the same high school with all of his sempais. He was the captain. The only logical choice that was left for the previous captain, Kaidoh.

To tell the truth, Ryoma hadn't wanted to be captain at all. Sure, he could win games for the team, but to be the captain meant that he had more responsibility. He could handle the responsibility and all, but he was lazy by choice.

After what seemed to be years, the bell rang and cut off Horio's incredibly long monologue. Ryoma got up and turned in the homework from the day before, before leaving as quickly as he could. He had been hoping to leave Horio in the dust, but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side today, as Horio managed to catch up and resume his expose (ex-poh-seh).

Ryoma sighed. It seemed that luck wasn't on his side a lot lately.

He disappeared into the changing room and came out five minutes later in the Seigaku tennis uniform. He walked over to the fence and watched his regulars for a moment.

Kachiro Kato- Katsuo Mizuno pair. While they may not be as good as the Golden Pair. They had been friends since the first year. They knew each others styles and could bank upon each others good traits. Kachiro was the smarter of the two and could make up some very useful strategies in the game. While Katsuo was the one to execute the plan.

While Horio was extremely annoying, it was also his strong point in his tennis. While he played, he would be screeching at the other player with his highly irritating voice. Strangely it broke the other players concentration enough for Horio to get a point. Then, sadly, the other players calmness would be interrupted and wouldn't be able to regain them selves because Horio kept on talking to the other person about the most unreasonable things. The scary part was that Horio didn't even realize he was doing it.

Next were the second years. Katsu Shin- Katsu Kakan pair. Both were very smart and very evil. As identical twins Many weren't able to tell them apart. They both played with smirks on their faces and always had different tricks up their sleeves for each game. They rarely showed respect to their sempais, and they had a knack for pissing of the other team. They were only sweet when their captain was around. They were never sweet playing a game.

Akahoshi Hoki. An energetic player that could run back and forth on the court without hardly getting a sweat. He was friendly to everyone and laughed a lot. When playing on the court he usually used techniques designed to get the other player to tire out without realizing it. He was good at returning passes before others knew it. When he is provoke and is angry, one can usually not know until it's too late, because he is always smiling.

Roku Hotaru. He was a generally quite person like Ryoma. Actually he rarely talked at all. He usually stayed up close to the net, which usually wouldn't be worth it but was because of how tall he was. He specialized in smashes and lobs. He was very mysterious, being that he didn't communicate. His favorite color is blue and he enjoys watching the other players loose.

Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted by the two first years that seemed to be a remake of Kaidoh and Momoshiro. Always fighting and yelling. Just basically being an annoyance.

The captain sighed as he walked onto the court. It was only a few weeks into his third year and he was already wishing it's be over.

"Oi. Ten laps for the both of you." The two first years gave each other withering looks before taking on their assigned tasks.

"Everyone gather here." Ryoma raised his voice some. After all had situated themselves, Ryoma continued. "The tournaments are going to start soon, so everyone will need to take up a new training schedule than before." He moved aside so Ryuzaki-sensei could continue. "Your captain and I have decided on a few training exercises that you all would find useful. The regiment is mandatory for all, so no whining. First, everyday you get here before stretches or practice you are to do three laps around the school. You will be timed. Regulars are require to a minimum of ten minutes." They groaned.

"After that, You will begin your stretches. After ten minutes of that, you begin playing matches. Everyday you will be playing someone different. By the time you all are done running the board for your matches should be up. I will decide along with Ryoma-buchou. When you are done with your matches, the regulars will all go to different courts respectively and play three-to-one tennis. When six games are finished, you will run one more lap around the school before taking a shower and going home. If there are any announcements, we will tell you before you start your matches. That clear?" Everyone's eyes, by the end of the explanation, were bugged out.

Ryoma decided to add, "If you lose a match it will be three laps at the end except one." They all moaned at the evilness of their coach and captain.

-.-;;;

Ryoma entered his room. He still had some homework to do, so he decided to do that before he went to sleep.

As he was in the locker room, he had to listen to his regulars whine about how evil he was, and that he probably wouldn't even be participating.

He quickly shut them up when he said he would be, and that he wouldn't mind adding on some laps just for the fun of it. He hadn't noticed their sweatdrops on the back of their heads, or the simultaneous thoughts of: "He probably could do a few more laps too."

It took him a few hours to do the homework, and by the time he was done, it was ten-thirty. He yawned. Glancing at his bed he noticed that Karupin was resting on it already. Changing and slipping under the covers, he felt Karupin move onto his stomach before he fell asleep.


End file.
